Ace Combat DxD
by El Primordial385
Summary: La Guerra entre el Inframundo y la raza humana azota la tierra desde hace años,en ambos bandos hay héroes y villanos,la libertad vendrá de la mano de los combatientes de la UNSC,acompaña al Líder del Escuadrón Strigon Issei Hyoudou en su lucha por lograr la tan anhelada paz en toda la Galaxia IsseixGrayfiaxRossweisexHarem
1. Chapter 1

Amigos un nuevo Fic que espero les guste ,esta idea nació al ver tanto Star Wars como jugar Halo ,también se hará mención de diferentes animes que enriquezcan esta historia

Sin más vamos a lo que interesa...7u7

Prologo : La Voluntad Humana

La paz es una mentira...solo hay pasión.

Con la pasión,obtengo fuerza...con la fuerza,obtengo poder...con el poder,obtengo la victoria...con la victoria ,mis cadenas se rompen...La Fuerza me Liberara...

La guerra es el estado natural del ser humano,ya que en medio de esta ,todas las emociones y sentimientos son magnificados ,nuestra crueldad va de la mano con nuestra bondad ante los acontecimientos generados por la misma...

Habian pasado años desde que la guerra había estallado,a estas alturas ya no importaba quién o que fue el detonante de las hostilidades,durante los primeros años del conflicto ,las grandes ciudades alrededor del mundo fueron cayendo una tras otra

New York...Moscú...Berlín...París...Londres...Pekín...Sao Paolo...Buenos Aires...Cd de México...El Cairo...todas y cada una sucumbió ante el poder combinado de las Facciones

Las Fuerzas Militares de las grandes Naciones se vieron superadas por el poder aplastante del que él Inframundo disponía ,la sorpresa fue tal al ver de primera mano sus poderosas Naves de Guerra sobre los cielos

Al no disponer de una defensa conjunta las Fuerzas Aéreas sucumbieron ante esto ,sencillamente las grandes Naves disponían de una defensa a la cual las armas convencionales no servían ,tenían a pesar de su coraza ,un escudo deflector capaz de soportar los ataques de misiles

Sobre los cielos feroces batallas aéreas fueron libradas ,a pesar de la abrumadora superioridad tecnológica y sobre todo mágica ,no fue impedimento del valor y arrojo de los pilotos de combate

Las Naves del Inframundo desplegaban cazas similares a las X-48 UAV ,guiados a través de IA contra la destreza y entrenamiento de los pilotos de cazas de las Fuerzas Aéreas

Por primera vez en la historia de los combates aéreos ,era grato ver a pilotos rusos y americanos pelear codo a codo por un bien común ..la protección y supervivencia de la raza humana ...aún con esta muestra de valentía no fue suficiente del todo para frenar las atrocidades de la guerra sobre la población

Éxodos masivos se llevaban a cabo en todo el mundo con la única finalidad de sobrevivir

Las Fuerzas Terrestres jugaron un papel muy importante en la protección de estas,todo tipo de tanques y vehículos blindados formaban escudos y eran desplegados en líneas escalonadas en ataques sobre la Infantería de los Demonios

Las armas nucleares no eran una opción ...ya que durante las primeras batallas de la guerra se habían perdido más de 2,000,000 millones de vidas humanas y otro tanto fue hecho prisionero ..todo para prestigio y soberbia de la Nobleza a la que se regían como sociedad demoníaca

Por primera vez en su historia ,la humanidad estaba en peligro de extinción ...

Pero aún entre ellos ,había quienes se negaban a luchar contra los humanos,poco después ellos junto a los pocos que lograron escapar de esta demencia de guerra ,se refugiaron entre las estrellas

Cuando era niño y me sentía solo ,miraba las estrellas y me preguntaba si había vida en el universo ,a los pocos años descubrí que miraba para el lado equivocado..

Un evento hizo cimbrar a la humanidad ,cuando está entabló contacto con los seres sobrenaturales ,el ser humano finalmente tenía conocimiento de la existencia de los Ángeles y Demonios ...al igual que de más seres ocultos a simple vista,viviendo entre nosotros desde que el Ser Humano apareció en la tierra

Decir que hubo un gran revuelo al saber de la existencia y posterior muerte del Dios Bíblico era una falacia ,muchas creencias y religiones colapsaron al saberlo ,la exigencia igualmente de los Mou's del Inframundo y sobre todo el conocimiento de aquellos Angeles que bajo el argumento de conocimiento y envidia a los Seres Humanos abandonaron a su creador convirtiéndose en Caídos ,cuando este más los necesitaba

Así pues ,la existencia y convivencia de las Tres Grandes Facciones había comenzado ,un futuro de progreso y esperanza como nunca antes fue vislumbrado ..qué equivocados estábamos ..

Cuando la guerra llego a las puertas de Japón ,mi hermano Akira y yo servíamos en la Fuerza Aérea de Autodefensa de Japón

Estabamos encuadrados en la Base Aérea de Komatsu ..en la prefectura de Ishikawa,region de Hokuriku...al sur de Japón

El 501 Escuadrón de Caza al que mi hermano y yo éramos pilotos de combate en los F-15J un avión concebido como caza puro en la supremacia aérea,anteriormente ninguno de nosotros tenía experiencia en combate contra las Naves del Inframundo ,más a un enfrente de sus escuadras

Aún hoy recuerdo el día en que las Naves de Guerra del Clan Gremory atacaron Japón ,todos los escuadrones de combate fueron puestos en el aire ,la misión era simple pero tan imposible como arriesgada ,

Destruir las Naves de Guerra tanto como nos fuera posible y proteger las ciudades del bombardeo incesante al que serían sometidas

El 501 Escuadrón fue desplegado en Kuoh ,ahí en ese fatídico día ,no sólo el escuadrón entero fue destruido ,también en ese mismo día ,perdí a mis padres y a mi hermano ,yo logre sobrevivir eyectandome tras ser rafagueado por uno de los cazas rojos del Clan Gremory

Cuando por fin logre llegar a tierra vi con frustración como la ciudad era bombardeada por las Naves ,en menos de 3 días Japón cayó en manos de los Clanes Gremory y Sitri ..aquellos a los cuales se les había recibido como amigos y ahora eran nuestros enemigos

Logre contactar con un grupo de la resistencia ,tanto humanos como seres sobrenaturales que no estaban deacuerdo con sus líderes en la Guerra contra los humanos

Gracias a sus conocimientos y a los pocos recursos que habíamos logrado amasar ,creamos Unidades de Combate en diferentes partes del planeta ,nuestra primer gran victoria llegaria en poco tiempo

Las ruinas de la Ciudades de San Francisco...Toronto ...Barcelona...Varsovia...Johannesburgo...Delhi...Caracas...fueron testigo de las primeras victorias a las que por primera vez tanto Unidades Aéreas como Terrestres habían logrado derribar varios de sus Naves y apoderarse de unas de ellas ,logrando con esto acceder a su tecnología y poseer una pequeña pero nutrida flota,gracias a esto logramos saber mucho sobre nuestros enemigos

Desgraciadamente no teníamos el tiempo suficiente para desarrollar mejores tácticas a emplear en el campo de batalla

Pero esto tuvo un alto costo ,ya que a pesar de que las armas habían sido creadas con elementos de energía sacra dada por los Ángeles y Angeles Caídos que eran parte de la resistencia ,habían los perdido cerca del 70% de nuestras fuerzas combinadas en esas batallas ..

La victoria también fue gracias a varios Demonios que fungieron como asesores en los combates ,ya que muchos de ellos habían servido bajo el mando de los Mou's y conocían sus tácticas de lucha

Pero la felicidad por esas victorias no duró mucho ,en esos combates hubo un evento que desencadenó la ira del Mou Lucifer ..la muerte de sus dos hijos junto con sus esposa y reina...la Nave Insignia había sido derribada a las afueras de Santiago de Chile,todos y cada uno de los Demonios sobrevivientes fueron liquidados por las Fuerzas Especiales ..no quedó nadie con vida tras esa batalla..

Lo que siguió a continuación fue un ataque masivo sobre todos los centros donde se concentrarán humanos ,no importando si eran combatientes o civiles ,todo fue arrasado por sus Naves de guerra,la demencia y el miedo se habían apoderado de los corazones ante la incertidumbre..los ríos de sangre estaban lejos de terminar

Solo el sacrificio y la determinación de las fuerzas rebeldes permitió evacuar a tantas personas como eran posibles ,las Naves que habíamos capturado finalmente servían de algo aunque no era lo que originalmente fueron pensadas

Mas de 50 millones de personas fueron puestas a salvo dentro de las Naves de todo tipo ,pero la incógnita era que no había un lugar seguro a donde acudir ,simplemente las fuerzas del Inframundo y sus vasallos no nos daban tregua ...por lo que se optó por medidas radicales

Para nuestra eterna vergüenza y desgracia tuvimos que retroceder y abandonar al Planeta y a todos lo que quedaban a su suerte ..huir para pelear otro día,atrás y a su suerte habíamos dejado a amigos y familiares ,pero jurando regresar así nos tomará años en hacerlo ,regresaríamos a nuestro hogar y eliminaríamos a sus ocupantes

Porque a nuestra forma de ver ,ellos solo pagaban renta...los dueños legítimos éramos nosotros ...los humanos ,

Bajo este juramento nació la UNSC

Con esta idea en mente emprendimos huida hacia el espacio ,gracias a los esfuerzos combinados las fuerzas del Mou no nos habían seguido ya que sus pérdidas eran muy grandes tanto en material como en personal ...

El conocimiento y el estudio de las Naves capturadas logramos dar saltos al Hiperespacio,tan lejos como nos era posible en ese momento ,no importando a qué lugar de la galaxia arribar ..la idea principal no era otra que asegurar el bienestar de las personas evacuadas

Duramos años vagando entre las estrellas,al no tener un lugar al cual ir ya que muchos planetas eran inapropiados para la sustentación de la vida ,también gracias a esto descubrimos un sinnúmero de razas que habitaban la galaxia

Muchas de ellas eran pacíficas se solo querían vivir en paz ,lo cual para nosotros fue muy bueno ,ya que siempre andábamos escasos de materiales de todo tipo ,en especial alimentos y medicinas ,hacíamos tratos de mano de obra para obtener provisiones

Otras por el contrario eran especies sumamente agresivas y dominantes a las cuales nos vimos enfrascados en guerras donde perdimos más del 25% de la Flota y un número incalculado de personas a bordo de las Naves

Una de estas razas eran los Mandalorianos,una especie de clanes nómadas de diversas especies ,su líder máximo era uno llamado Canderous Ordo ,el al igual que el resto de su raza creía que los seres humanos no servían para nada en el Univerdo que no fuera servir a seres superiores como lo eran ellos

De nueva cuenta una guerra era librada ..la guerra Humano-Mandalorianos

La situación era desesperante en muchos aspectos ,pero gracias a esas guerras obtuvimos unos planos que hablaban sobre una de las primeras razas que hubo en el Universo y un legado que habían dejado entre las estrellas

Aun con la guerra contra los Mandalorianos en nuestras espaldas ,grupos de búsqueda e investigación fueron enviados a diferentes rincones de la galaxia tratando de encontrar el resto de los planos del legado Rakata...

Los Precursores

Los Forerunners

Los Rakata

De las tres tazas ,solo archivos esporádicos fueron descubiertos ,realmente no se sabía mucho o casi nada de ellos ,solo que eran muy poderosas y ya no quedan nada en el Universo sobre de ellas ...solo vestigios de sus grandes civilizaciones ,como poco fuimos descubrimiento

Uno de ellos era algo que los Rakata llamaron La Fragua Estelar...

La Fragua Estelar no era otra cosa que una inmensa fabrica totalmente autosuficiente ,diseñada especialmente para crear todo tipo de armamento y Naves de Guerra ,esto era posible gracias a la absorción de energía y materia de las estrellas más cercanas a esta ,que cuando se combinaba con algo que se conocía como La Fuerza era capaz de crear un interminable suministro de todo tipo ..todo en aras de la guerra

La pregunta que rondaba en la mente del grupo explorador que fue enviado a la Fragua no era otra que ...que era La Fuerza ?,porque en todas partes de Universo al cual llegábamos se hablaba mucho sobre este fenómeno

Invisible a simple vista pero por extraño que parezca y según las explicaciones ..era la escencia misma de la vida a nuestro alrededor,un poder metafísico y vinculante pero sobre todo Omnipresente

Muchos seres del universo veían a la Fuerza como un ser inteligente ,semejante a un Dios al cual adorar ,ya que representaba para ellos la vida misma ,otro por el contrario la veían como una herramienta a la cual utilizar dadas sus múltiples aplicaciones

Descubrimento que nos llevaría a descubrimos a nosotros mismos y nuestro lugar en el Universo...

Años después del descubrimiento Rakata...

Una Flota de diferentes Naves de Combate viajaban en medio del frío e inhóspito de la galaxia ,la Nave Insignia mostraba con orgullo el emblema de la UNSC ,gracias a su fuselaje la luz de las estrellas se reflejaba sobre de ella ,dándole un aspecto fantasmal

Las demás Naves formaban un grupo de defensa sólido dividiéndose en tres grupos ,finalmente gracias al esfuerzo combinado de todos ,la Flota iba con rumbo a la tierra ,a honrar a aquellos que dieron su vida por dar una oportunidad de estar aquí ,y sobre todo a aquellos que se quedaron atrás bajo el yugo del Inframundo

La reformada Armada de la UNSC estaba lista para la batalla

1 Nave Acorazada Insignia...Class Infinity

1 Nave Portaaeronaves...Class Athens

2 Naves Acorazadas...Class Chernobyl

4 Naves Crucero de Batalla...Class Hammerhead

5 Naves Destructor...Class Midlothian

8 Naves Fragata pesadas...Class Paris

12 Naves Fragatas medias...Class Berlin

12 Naves Fragatas ligeras...Class Charon

6 Naves de Apoyo...Class Phoenix

4 Naves de apoyo...Class Musashi

6 Naves de desembarco de Unidades Terrestres...Class Aclamator

Toda está Flota de Reconquista con alrededor de más de 2 millones en personal de combate y más de 500,000 civiles que se ofrecieron para acompañar a las tropas en esta tarea colosal por delante

No solo el Descubrimento de la Fragua nos había dado las herramientas para iniciar nuestra reconquista ,durante el conflicto Mandaloriano ,logramos al fin llegar a un planeta similar a la tierra ,lo que nos permitió poder asentarnos para tratar de llevar una vida sin la necesidad de estar siempre en el espacio exterior quedando expuestos a sus múltiples riesgos y misterios...

Un Planeta al que llamamos SPERO...Esperanza en Latín

Por supuesto que está Flota de Reconquista no era la única ,otras tres se estaban equipando para salir en apoyo de la misma ,el deber de la Flota era romper las líneas enemigas y establecer zonas seguras libre de la influencia del Inframundo ,poco a poco llevar la guerra al enemigo partiendo desde un punto de partida ya establecido

Volando en formación dos cazas VF-31 se acercaban a la Infinity estos mostraban el escudo del 6 Escuadrón Táctico de Caza del 370 Regimiento de Aviación ,estos pilotos eran conocidos como STRIGON

-Aquí Strigon 6-1 regresando de la misión de patrulla en el sector 5G ..me escucha Infinity ?-está era la voz del líder de vuelo

-Copiado líder Strigon ...tienen permiso para aterrizar en la bahía 3 -del puente de misiones del Infinity se escuchaba la voz de una chica joven dando indicaciones a los pilotos

-Tati?...eres tú ?...al fin volviste de tus vacaciones ?-la voz del piloto resultó algo sorprendía ante lo que escuchaba

-A quien más esperabas Capitán ?!..no es como si me hubiera ido muy lejos ,a pesar de todas las cosas que la Infinity tiene que ofrecer !-la chica respondía algo alegre abre la platica con el piloto

-Es bueno tenerte de regreso Tatiana -de repente la voz del capitán empezó a divertida -Créeme cuando te dijo que Masaki se alegrará de verte !-

-No empiece Capitan !-decía la chica algo cohibida -Usted sabe que entre Masaki y yo no hay nada que no sea amistad ,además le recuerdo que el anda con la chica de su Escuadrón ...la Marimacha de Mirage -exclamaba algo irritada por este hecho

-Hahahahahaha...como serás de cruel Tati ,le romperás el corazón a Masaki con esta declaración -

-Como sea que pase Capitan-decía la chica algo molesta -Le recuerdo que está permitido su aterrizaje en la bahía 3-para ahora sonar algo alegre -me alegra que regresaran a salvo -

-Yo también Tati ...yo también !-tras estas palabras por fin los cazas aterrizaban en el lugar correspondiente

Una vez que llegaron ambos cazas ,el Líder Strigon se permitía exhalar aire una vez abierta la cabina ,se había retirado el casco dejando ver a un chico de no más de 25 años ,de tez clara de cabello castaño y ojos de igual color solo un poco más claro

Saliendo de la carlinga del caza fue abordado por su compañero de Escolta

-Hey Capitan ?-le llamaba un chico de tez ligeramente bronceada de cabello azulado con ojos de color negro,no pasaba de los 20 años ,el al igual que el castaño salía apresurado del caza

-Que pasa Ichika ?-

-Es cierto que mañana ya saldremos al Hiperespacio ?-Preguntó algo curioso por la respuesta de su superior

El castaño ya al estar fuera del caza ,se dirigió al jefe de mecánicos para firmar la bitácora de vuelo digital y anotar apuntes sobre las cualidades del caza ,ya que este era de nueva manufactura y tendría su bautizo de fuego una vez llegados a la Tierra

-Según el Almirante Ramius así será Ichika ,se han terminado la puesta a punto de toda la Flota ,a lo mucho será de 2 días -decía mirado a varias direcciones donde tanto mecánicos y pilotos trabajaban en los cazas -necesitamos un rato de esparcimiento antes de la tormenta -decía para volver a los apuntes en la bitácora

El Capitán era conciente del nerviosísimo que predominaba en la Flota ,después de años lejos de casa ,era tiempo de volver

-Bueno es que quería pedirle permiso para ir al Acorazado Harrower -decía este algo tímido a su solicitud

El capitán dejo de escribir para verlo y sentir a su petición ,no sólo él le había pedido permiso ,todos sus demás compañeros y asistentes estaban en la misma situación ,pero sonrío al recordar algo referente a su subordinado

-Según tengo entendido Chifuyu y Madoka fueron trasladadas al Acorazado Harrower verdad ?,dime cómo la están llevando allá ellas ?-

Ichika suspiró algo nervioso

-Usted sabe Capitán que ellas están molestas por el hecho de ser trasladadas y no estar más al lado de Usted -decía este rascándose la nuca -Sabe mejor que yo que están enamoradas y arden en celos al no estar cerca pesar de sus esposas Capitán !-

El Capitán esbozó una ligera sonrisa al recordar ese hecho ,las hermanas Orimura sí que estaban enamoradas de él así como el de ellas ,pero por cuestiones Militares debían servir en la Harrower como Comandantes

-No se puede hacer mucho y lo sabes Ichika ,además sabes que mis esposas son la madre de celosas y posesivas -él se estremecía al recordar a ese Trio de mujeres con las cuales compartía su vida desde hace algunos años !

La Poligamia era permitida ya que a causa de las múltiples años de enfermedades y guerras la población se vio severamente mermada ,generando con ellos una perdida en hombres superior a las mujeres en una proporción de 10 a 1

Los altos mandos tanto civiles como militares concideraban urgente incrementar sus números antes de poner en marcha el plan de Reconquista ,por eso se permitía tanto a hombres y mujeres tener múltiples parejas,el número de parejas solo se limitaba al tener ambos sentimientos verdaderos y no falsos

Por ridículo que sonara y se aplicará ,tenía que prevalecer los sentimientos en todo momento ,el amor debía ser recíproco en las parejas sin importar el número

El Capitán dejó de estar sumido en sus pensamientos para darle lo que quería su oficial

-Puedes ir a la Harrower a visitar a tus hermanas pero no olvides estar aquí al término de los dos días ,según los Oficiales de la Flota el combate empezara tan pronto salgamos del Hiperespacio !-decía este finalmente

-Descuide Capitán ,estaré aquí antes de lo previsto -decía Ichika al tiempo de retirarse no sin antes dejarle algo dicho -y no se preocupe por mis hermanas ,les diré que las llevara a una cita una vez hallamos derrotado al enemigo -

El Capitan solo nego divertido ante la ocurrencia de su compañero ,terminando su bitácora dio las novedades se disponía a irse a su departamento que tanto él como todo el personal de la Flota tenían en sus Naves

Gracias a la Fragua Estelar ,se crearon grandes Naves capaces de albergar a pequeñas ciudades con todo tipo de servicios abordó ,sin olvidar claro las dotaciones de Unidades de Combate

Tomando un transporte se dirigió a la zona de departamentos ,para llegar tenía Ise pasar por medio de la pequeña ciudad dentro de la Infinity ,si no fuera por el hecho de que estaban en una Nave de Guerra ,cualquiera pensaría lo grato que era el vivir aquí

Después de más de 15 minutos de trayecto y dando las gracias al operador del transporte llegaba finalmente a su destino ,una gran zona habitacional tan grande que parecía no tener fin ,edificios de 10 pisos todos mezclados entre su de diversas áreas verdes y de recreación ,sin mencionar claro los negocios que predominaban

Sudiendo en el ascensor hasta el 8 piso llegaba la departamento 405 bloque 1A ,al abrir la puerta del mismo la visión ante el lo lleno de alegria y dicha,recargándose sobre el marco de la puerta observó a sus bellezas...

Organizando la mesa para la cena de 4 personas ,una hermosa rubia de ojos azules y escultural cuerpo (106-58-90) vestía de manera casual pero aún así eso no era impedimento para opacas su belleza ,ya que la rubia era la mujer más bella del Cielo...El Serafin Gabriel

Ella al igual que varios Angeles habían abandonado el Cielo al ver la pasividad de su hermano Miguel ante las atrocidades inmisericordes a las que la guerra había engullido a la raza humana ..aquella que fue creada por su padre Elohim

Gracias a La Serafín y sobre todo también al ex Lider de los Ángeles Caídos se había logrado crear armas con el poder Sacro ..una innovación que resultó bastante beneficiosa ,ya que trabajaba en las áreas de investigación y desarrollo

La siguiente chica que el Capitán observó ,la cual cocinaba algo que olía delicioso se encontraba la que anteriormente fue la escolta del Dios Nórdico ,la cual también junto a varias Valquirias se habían unido a las Fuerzas de la UNSC ,su belleza de semidiosa,de largo cabello albino y ojos color Turquesa dueña de medidas de súpermodelo (96-61-89),tarareaba una canción mientras sus demás compañeras preparaban las cosas

Rossweise había adoptado la tarea de ser la esposa perfecta ,pero no sólo esa era su tarea ,también era la Comandante de una Nave Crucero de Batalla.

La tercera chica que el Capitán veía no era otro que la que fue considerada la mujer más fuerte del Inframundo y la que gracias a su conocimiento sobre el Inframundo se lograron exitosos avances en la guerra,permitiendo con esto victorias sobre los Clanes

Ella era la Oficial al mando de la Inteligencia y Planeación de ataques de la Flota ..teniendo como base la Nave Infinity

Grayfia Lucifuge sonreia a su pequeño hijo recién nacido él cual se encontraba dormido entre sus brazos ,había dado a luz hace poco pero aún así su belleza y cuerpo de diosa (104-61-91) de había vuelto irreal ,si eso era posible...

El Capitán no pudo más que sonreír al ver cómo las mujeres al fin notaron su presencia viéndolas de manera amorosa a cada una de ellas ,su razón para vivir

Las mujeres con radiante felicidad y sonrojo exclamaron alegremente

-Ise !-

Continuara ...!

Bueno queridos amigos de Fanfiction ,este es el prólogo de esta historia ,conforme la historia avance se relataran tanto las guerras con los Mandalorianos como el saber que en realidad han pasado varias décadas tras la huida de la tierra,estas y muchas cosas más que poco a poco se describirán

El como Issei y los demás se mantienen jóvenes lo relataré más adelante 7u7

Se agradecen comentarios e ideas que enriquezcan esta historia ,sin más me despido y los veré en la próxima actualización que llevará el nombre de "Recuerdos de una Noche "

Adios ...!


	2. Chapter 2

Amigos aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de este Fic,espero sea de su agrado así como lo fue del mío por escribirlo

Se agradecen todos los rewies y se toma en cuenta sugerencias y demás ,sin más vamos a lo que interesa ...7u7

Capitulo 1: Recuerdos de una Noche...Parte 1

Los encuentros más importantes fueron planeados por las almas antes incluso de que los cuerpos se hayan visto.

Pablo Coelho.

La velada transcurría tranquilamente en uno de los grandes recintos de la Nave Infinity,a unos horas para saltar al Hiperespacio el alto mando de la UNSC creyó conveniente darles un tiempo de reposo y entretenimiento a todo el personal de la Flota.

No estaba de más ya que en determinado momento muchos de ellos tal vez no verían otro día después de los combates que se esperaban para liberar la tierra de las manos de los seres sobrenaturales que la habían tomado hace ya bastante tiempo del que se podía recordar

Todo había cambiado ,de eso nadie tenía dudas ,amigos y familiares que se quedaron atrás ya habían muerto seguramente al pasar los años ,pero aún con este gran pesar ,todos y cada uno de la Armada de la UNSC tenían una deuda que saldar por todos aquellos que dieron su vida para luchar un día más

La música de la velada contagiaba a todas las parejas que se habían dado cita en la gran velada ,los hombres lucían sus uniformes de gala y las mujeres con hermosos vestidos que denotaban sus figuras .

Pero de entre todos una pareja se desatacaba del resto ,al compás del vals el capitán Issei Hyoudou bailaba con su esposa Grayfia Lucifuge,la sonrisa que adornaba sus rostros delataban lo feliz y enamorados que estaban ,aún después de muchos años ,ellos aún tenían ese brillo en sus ojos..

Gabriel y Rossweisse se habían quedado en casa al cuidado del pequeño Mihaly,el hijo de Issei y Grayfia el cual llevaba el nombre del mejor amigo de Issei ,además esta vez era el turno de Grayfia de tener un tiempo a solas con su esposo ,ya que ellas tres tenían un acuerdo de compartir eventos cada una por separado...

Grayfia se recostó sobre el pecho de su marido mientras esté la envolvía con sus brazos ,cerrado los ojos y suspirando recordaba eventos pasados cuándo la guerra se intencifico,en vísperas de la batalla que tuvo lugar en los cielos de Volgogrado ,Grayfia recordaba cuando conoció no sólo a Issei si no a varios de sus amigos ,el castaño al sentir el silencio de su esposa pregunto

-Estas muy pensativa...que piensas Fía-Chan ?-Issei preguntaba usando su sobrenombre cariñoso

Esta pasó sus delicados brazos al cuello de su marido al tiempo que lo miraba intensamente a los ojos

-Estaba recordado cuando nos conocimos -

Issei al escuchar a Grayfia esbozó una sonrisa sobre esos tiempos ,aún hoy esos recuerdos bailaban en su mente ,nunca olvidaría a todos y cada unos de sus amigos ,era verdad que la gran mayoría murió durante la guerra pero otros habían sobrevivido a esos tiempos difíciles

-Si ...lo recuerdo ...fue en los Montes Urales si no me equivoco ...estabas huyendo de unos demonios que te perseguían -decía Issei sin despegar la vista de la mirada plateada de su mujer

Grayfia río al saber que recordaba el lugar y sobre todo el momento en el cual se conocieron

-Ufufufu...creíste que era una damisela en peligro ante esos demonios.-Grayfia relataba al momento de sonreír y seguir bailando al igual que su marido al compás de la música-Lo que tú y tus amigos no supieron era que yo también era uña demonio Ufufufu-

Issei río llevadose una mano a la nuca en señal de vergüenza

-Ni me lo digas ,supimos de ti ya en la base cuando Ross-Chan te atacó jejejeje-

La música siguió mientras ambos esposos aún abrazados recordaban ese tiempo y lo que siguió después de eso

Flasback ...Montes Urales ...Federación de Rusia.

Sobre el denso bosque del sur Rusia,una chica peliplata de nomas de aparentes 20 años corría tratando de escapar de sus captores ,estaba muy herida y cansada ,tenía hambre y sus fuerzas le abandonaban poco a poco

Está chica no era otra que Grayfia Lucifuge...una prófuga del Inframundo que al igual que muchos antes que ella ,estaban en contra de luchar contra el mundo humano ,más aún siendo enviados a hacer el trabajo sucio al que los Mou's mandaban a aquellos que los desafiaban y retaban su autoridad

Grayfia había logrado escapar pero a un alto precio,su hermanos Euclid se había quedado a luchar dándole tiempo para que ella y otros huyeran ,lamentablemente esto no fue del todo fácil y solo Grayfia había logrado llegar al mundo humano

A pesar de ser una démonio de clase suprema ,no pudo ella sola contra todo lo que el Mou Lucifer envió contra ella,causándole heridas que ponían en riesgo su vida ,el Mou Lucifer además estaba obsesionado con Grayfia y la quería para ser una más en su Harem.

Grayfia cayó exhausta ,no podía dar un paso más ,giro el rostro para ver cómo un grupo de 6 demonios finalmente le dieron alcance ,sabía lo que le pasaría pero no pida hacer ya nada ,no estaba en condiciones para luchar más

-Si que nos diste buena pelea maldita -decía el capitán de los démonios,quien con lanza en mano se acercaba a ella,este una vez que tuvo a Grayfia a escasos metros,la tomo del mentón acercando su rostro al de el-No estas para nada mal ,ahora veo porque el Mou Lucifer te quiere !-

Grayfia miro a todos sus perseguidores y noto la misma mirada de lujuria y sadismo que siempre miro en los que apoyaban toda esta locura

-Capitan porque no nos divertimos un rato con ella!-decía el que parecía ser el segundo al mando del pequeño grupo -podemos decir que los humanos se aprovecharon de ella antes que nosotros llegáramos -

El capitán sonrió ante la sujerencia de su subordinado por lo que se preparaba para ser el primero en disfrutar de una Grayfia mal herida ,Ella solo podía cerrar los ojos ante la inminente violacion

-Oh vamos preciosa ,no pongas esa cara ,estoy seguro que lo disfrutaras y pedirás más hehehehe-

Justo al momento de dar el primer paso ,el silencio alrededor fue roto por el sonido de una ráfaga de aire a gran velocidad ,lo que pasó fue tan rápido que el Capitán vio como uno de sus hombres tenía una enorme agujero en el pecho mientras caía pesadamente al suelo para empezar a desaparecer en partículas de luz

El capitán se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba para inmediatamente gritar para alertar a sus hombres y hacerlos salir de su asombro por la muerte de su compañero

-Emboscada !-

Caundo termino de decir esto otro de sus hombres vio como en medio de todos ellos una granada hacia explosión

-Granada !...-

Esta no era una de fragmentación o explosiva ,al contrario era una aturdidos que los dejo temporalmente ciegos a espesas de sus atacantes,él destellos fue tal que los había hecho perder la noción del momento ,el cual fue aprovechado

Sonidos de disparos de arma de fuego se escuchó por todo el lugar ,disparos salían de tres partes distintas siendo dos de ellos el sonido características de fusil y el tercero de rifle de gran alcance !

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos y cada uno de los demonios había caído muerto ,la razón ,Grayfia que también había quedado ciega debido a la granada abrió los ojos algo aturdido y vio como un par de sujetos se le acercaban y le hablaban ,pero ella por los efectos de la granada y sus heridas no podía distinguir que decían ,cayendo inconciente a los pies de ambos.

Grayfia abrió los ojos ,su cuerpo dolía y la cabeza parecía que le explotaría ,respirando para tranquilizarse ,noto que se encontraba en una especie de cueva la cual era iluminaba por una fogata ,se revisó a sí misma y noto vendajes en donde tenía heridas ,fue sacada de su asombro por la voz de una chica que se acercó a ella desde un costado

-Estas bien ?...te duele algo ?- preguntó la chica desconocida

Grayfia volteo y la miro ,era una chica pelirroja de ojos azules ,vestía uniforme tipo Francotirador el cual se le ajustaba perfecto al cuerpo ,de piel cremosa y bellas facciones ,Grayfia también noto que traía una boina negra en su cabeza y con ella traía un Barrett M82 arma antitanque calibre 50

-Perdona si te asuste ,no fue mi intención ,mi nombre es Lilith Asami -se presentó la chica dándole una ligera sonrisa al tiempo que le ofrecía una ración de comida del ejército -supongo que debes tener hambre !...dime cuál es tu nombre ?-

Grayfia dudo tpor un momento pero la ver que no había malicia por parte de ella y en parte por qué su estómago rugió por comida está respondió algo avergonzada

-Me llamó Grayfia -dijo algo apenada tomado en sus manos la ración de comida que Lilith le ofrecía -perdón pero donde estamos !?-preguntó curiosa ,además por lo que sabía o intuía no sabían que ella también era un demonio ...mejor callar eso de momento

Ella sabía por boca de su hermano Euclid que varios seres sobrenaturales se habían unido con los humanos en su lucha contra los Mou's,esperaba tener algo de simpatía por parte de ellos cuando les revelara su origen

Lo que Grayfia no esperaba era que conocería a su futuro esposo y este la protegería de ser consideraba enemiga

Lilith al ver ahora que Grayfia comía se sentó cerca de la fogata dejando su arma junto a ella ,al igual abría una ración de comida para ella misma

-Bueno ahora estamos en una cueva cerca de la Ciudad de Volgogrado -decía está al ingerir su comida -mis amigos y yo te encontramos por casualidad y te trajimos aquí para descansar !

Grayfia tras escúcharla sabía que habían sido ellos lo que la salvaron de esos demonio que la perseguían por lo que no pudo hacer más que agradecerles

-Gracias por salvarme -decía está dando una ligera sonrisa

-Lilith le regresó la sonrisa mientras comia

-De nada ...no agradezcas ...estamos para ayudarnos todos !-

Tras un breve silencio Grayfia decidió preguntar

-Me habías dicho que tus amigos y tú me salvaron,donde están ellos ?-

Lilith dejó de comer mientras se recargaba en la pared de la cueva y cerró los ojos para descansar un rato

-Ellos fueron a formar un perímetro para pasar la noche ,no tardarán en llegar aquí !-cuando termino de decir esto la voz características de sus amigos la hizo sonreír-vez que te dije ,acaban de llegar -

Grayfia miro hacia la dirección donde la voz provenía y vio a dos adolescentes acercarse a ellas ,el primero era castaño claro de ojos azules y el cual parecía carcajearse por algo que había dicho a su compañero de a lado

El segundo era también castaño pero ojos cafés ,este por lo que Grayfia vio estaba algo avergonzado por lo que seguramente su amigo le dijo,ambos traían uniformes militares para misiones encubiertas y portaban armas G36 y pistolas M1911,además del chaleco antibalas y aditamentos como granadas de todo tipo

-Deja de decir tonterías !...no pienso hacer eso !-exclamaba avergonzado el castaño de ojos cafés

-Porque no ?-cuestionaba el otro -ella es bonita y se nota que te quiere ,además tú como yo y cualquiera que esté en la milicia sabe que no podemos dar por seguro un día más -terminan por decir este sin abandonar su sonrisa a su amigo

-Se muy bien pero ,no quisiera hacerlo con ella teniendo eso en mente -decía algo cabizbajo -además no soy como tú que apenas hace dos días estuviste con Stella !-

El castaño claro silbo al recordar a esa mujer

-Uuuufff...ni me lo recuerdes ,esa Sueca me dejo con ganas de más ...tiene un culo que !-

Ambos no continuaron tras notar las miradas tanto de Grayfia como de Lilith el cual ,lo decia todo...

-Pervertidos !-

Sonriendo torpemente se sentaron en la fogata para descansar al tiempo que Lilith les lanzaba raciones de comida ,estos la tomaron en vuelo y se propusieron a comer

-Terminaron de poner el perímetro ?-cuestionó la pelirroja

-Claro -afirmó el castaño claro -se colocaron sensores de movimiento de no más de 90 kg acompañas de minas anti personal Claymor !-termino por relatar mientras habría su comida -maldicion me toco macarrones con queso ..que te toco a ti Issei ?-

El ahora conocido mi Issei abrió su comida y miro su interior

-Carne con papas !-dijo este dando un bocado

-Hey te lo cambio y más aparte te doy dos barras de cereal !..que dices aceptas ?-

Issei miro lo que su compañero ofrecía y aceptó el trato

-Está bien ..dame los macarrones y las barras de cereal ...Mihaly !-decía Issei tomando lo que le ofrecían dando su carne con papas ,la cual el castaño claro empezó a devorar ..

-Par de tontos ...no estamos solos o ya lo olvidaron ?-

Ante lo que ocurría frente a ella Lilith llamaba su atención para hacerles notar que no están solos y que la chica que había rescatado ya estaban conciente ,tanto Issei como Mihaly ante la seña de mano de la pelirroja voltearon a ver a Grayfia que los miraba algo entretenida por la platica tan banal que ambos tenían

-Perdón ...soy Hyoudou Issei del 8 Regimiento de Aviacion Táctico del Comando Asiático !-se presentó ante Grayfia sonriendo algo sonrojado al ver la belleza de la peliplata

-Mihaly Raynov...450 Regimiento de la Guardia Aérea de San Perterburgo -se presentó el otro castaño mirándola brevemente para volver a su comida

-Lilith Asami...Asalto Aéreo 101 Aerotransportada de los Estados Unidos-este era el turno de la pelirroja por presentarse debidamente

Grayfia vio como estos tres personajes eran de diferentes nacionalidades,un Japonés,un Ruso y una chica Americana ,todo caía en cuenta de que estaba con miembros de las Fuerzas Rebeldes !

Fin del Flashback

Issei reía al recordar a Mihaly y a Lilith ,como olvidar a sus amigos ,ellos eran de los pocos que aún hoy están con vida después de todo ese desastre ,al igual que Issei si no hubiera sido por el descubrimiento de la Forja y el Arca todos estarían muertos,pero aquí estaban ,bueno ,no físicamente claro está

Mihaly y Lilith se quedaron en SPERO para salir en la segunda Flota al mando del Almirante Hansen ,está era mucho más numerosa que la que había salido junto con Iseei

Mihaly era el Comandante de la 18 Fuerzas Aéreas y Lilith lo era de las Fuerzas Terrestres ,habían hecho la promesa de verse de nuevo juntos una vez recuperada la tierra ,promesas y sueños era lo que muchos guardaban muy en lo profundo de si mismo

Issei mientras abrazaba a su esposa ,también recordó ese singular combate aéreo que tuvo contra los UAV del Clan Phenex ,una pelea de 4 contra 1 era si duda demasiado peligrosa pero gracias a la experiencia de su amigo al pilotear un SU-30 Flanker pudieron salir airosos

Flasback...en los cielos de Rusia

En un avión biplaza SU-30 siendo pilotado por Mihaly y como controlador de armas y navegar se encontraba Issei quien se encontraba algo sonrojado ya que tenía a Grayfia sobre sus piernas al tiempo que tratada desesperadamente de concentrarse en ayudar a su amigo mientras su ereccion no lo dejaba pensar

Esto era porque después del encuentro en la cueva ,el grupo salió para ir a la zona segura pero se encontraron con más de 50 démonios que habían aparecido en dicha zona ,para fortuna de ellos ,habían encontrado un aeródromo abandonado donde solo un SU-30 estaba operativo

Lilith quien era la que estaba al mando ,les ordenó retirarse mientras ella cubría su partida no sin antes solicitar apoyo de artillería sobre la zona ,creando un escudo para frenar el avance enemigo ,esto mientras tomaba posición a la espera del grupo de asalto aéreo al que era miembro ...la 101 Aerotransportada!

-Aquí HQ de la Base Aérea de Engel's...me reciben ...!-

-Aquí Leyenda 6-1 estamos a la escucha Engel's!-decía Mihaly por medio de la radio del Caza

-Leyenda 6-1 tenemos múltiples contactos en radar a escasos kilómetros acercándose rápidamente hacia ustedes ..un total de 4 UAV los interceptaran en 4 minutos !-

Con Grayfia sobre mis piernas rebice el radar dando por confirmada la advertencia del HQ de Engel's

-Mierda santa ..,porque tenía que pasar esto ahora ?!...y luego 4 para acabarla de chingar -este era el lamento de Mihaly,escudriñando el cielo ,este preguntaba a Issei -Dame el reporte de armamento que disponemos !-

-Disponemos de 2 misiles R27 y 2 misiles R73 además de 150 proyectiles del cañón de 30 mm!...de defensa tenemos el Sistema de Protección Activa de misiles ...dos cargas -

Mihaly tras escuchar el reporte se dirigió al HQ de Engel's!

-Engel's...no aguantaremos mucho tiempo sin ayuda ,solicitamos apoyo inmediatamente !-decía este al ver cuatro puntos plateados a lo lejos

-Entendido Leyenda 6-1 ,un equipo de combate estará con ustedes en 3 minutos !-respondía la base aerea

Mihaly respondió mientras se preparaba para el combate aéreo

-No creo que estemos aquí en 3 minutos Engel's..tenemos contacto con los UAV!...efectuando maniobras de combate !...Issei prepárate !-Exclamana este poniéndose rígido

A gran velocidad los 4 UAV pasaron al SU-30 para después dividirse en parejas y efectuar una persecución ,Mihaly encendió los propulsores del Caza dando por empezado el combate

-No los veo ..guíame !-gritaba este al mirar por todo el espectro de la cabina

-A tu derecha ..- tus 3 en punto !-le contestaba yo viéndolos como se posicionaban para atacar

Mihay mirando por los espejos del caza ,observó al punto de tenerlos a ambos tan cerca para efectuar una maniobra que los haría pasarlo y el quedaría a sus 6 en punto

-Preparate Issei ..ten listo los misiles R73..enseñémosles a estas latas lo que es volar !-

-Entendido-

Cuando los UAV estuvieron justo tras de nosotros dispararon sus cañones de 20 mm,algo que Mihaly usando la maniobra de la "Cobra de Pugachev",un frenado de 90 grados levantando el morro del avión al momento de activar los frenos ,permitió que ambos UAV los sobrepasaran

-Wow ...eso sí que es una maniobra !-

-Misiles listos !

-Fuego -

Dos misiles R73 salieron disparados derribando en su totalidad a uno de ellos ,el segundo UAV empezó a hacer maniobras evasivas tratando de quitarse a Mihaly quien lo perseguía de cerca

-Eso es...eso es...uno menos !-Exclamaba extasiado ante el derribo del UAV

El UAV trató de volar al ras de los árboles pero en un breve momento estuvo al alcance del cañón de 30 mm,una ráfaga de 30 rondas explosivas impactaron el fuselaje del UAV explotando en el aire ,estrellándose

-Eso es ...dos menos !-

No tuvimos tiempo de celebrar mucho cuando la alarma de misiles nos alertó de múltiples viniendo hacia nosotros

-Maniobras evasivas ahora ...suelta las bengalas !-

Mientras Grayfia se aferraba a mi debido a las múltiples subidas y bajadas que daba Mihaly a la vez que vueltas de barril ,active las medidas electrónicas

Plaf plaf ... ... ... plaf plaf ...

Todos los misiles lanzados por los otros dos UAV que se habían mantenido alertas ,pasaron cerca de nosotros siguiendo las estelas generadas por las medidas defensivas del SU-30

-Estuvo cerca !...otra más no creo que salgamos de esta !-

-Aun estan tras de nosotros !...no podemos perderlos !-

-Llevémoslos al fin del mundo haber como se comportan -

-Tras decir esto Mihaly elevo el avión hasta lo más alto del cielo ,como era de suponer ambos UAV nos perseguían aún en esa altitud ,ya cerca de la estratosfera la cabina del SU-30 empezó a congelarse al igual que los alerones

-Aaaaaarrrrggghhhh...vamos maldita sea !-

Al llegar a determinada altitud los UAV se apagaron por lo que me pude dar cuenta cayendo estrepitosamente del cielo ,Mihaly a punto de perder la conciencia giro el avión para ponerlo tras ellos ,empezamos a caer en picada como estábamos tan cerca de ellos ,Mihaly optó por emplear el cañón y disparar 50 rondas

Mientras bajamos a velocidad media veíamos como los UAV congelados giraban sin control para después ser destruidos por el cañón de 30 mm del SU-30

-tres y cuatro fuera !...destruidos !...soy bueno -Mihaly exclamaba algo divertido -Eso es bebe muéstrales porque eres considerado uno de los mejores cazas del siglo 20 -

El breve combate aéreo había terminado cuando otro grupo de ahora 6 UAV aparecían en el radar ,pero esta vez ya había llegado el grupo de apoyo

El 25 Escuadrón de Caza y Ataque con sus F-15C ...un total de 6 aviones aparecía también ,era el apoyo enviado por Engel's a nosotros !

-Aquí Líder Warwolf ...les cubriremos su retirada Leyenda 6-1 ..!-

-Entendido Lider Warwolf...suerte en su combate ...seguimos rumbos hacia Lima 0-3-8..-

Así con él Escuadrón 25 tras de nosotros en pleno combate ,nos dirigíamos hacia Engel's a entregar el reporte de las actividades a las que habíamos sido enviados para marcar blancos y averiguar extraños sucesos en la region de los Urales

La batalla de Volgogrado estaba por comenzar...

Continuara...

Que onda amigos de Fanfiction aquí para traerles el capítulo 1 de este Fic ,espero que el combate aéreo les haya gustado,bueno me despido y los veo en la próxima actualización


End file.
